contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PbHero/PbHero and VerdictFPS's Tips
Hey Everyone! PbHero & VerdictFPS here! I want to go ahead and share some tips that’ll help anyone who wants to be a good player in Contract Wars. I’m not a high leveled player (as of this post, lvl 31), but I have played plenty of matches to learn from my mistakes. So I’m going to try and give as much tips that I can that I hope will help a lot for when you play in any match. (This page will be edited as I level up and my performance improves.) Weapon Selection and Combat: I have seen and heard many conversations about which weapons are the best, worst, ok, etc. I'm not going to argue, but I believe that any weapon in Contract Wars is good,provided you know how to use it. No two assault rifles are the same, and no two players are the same. The best way to determine which weapon is good is to actually use it. However, I will provide a few recommendations for weapons that are suitable to use in almost any situation. 1. Know your fighting style.''Are you a beast in close quarter combat (CQC)? Can you pick off targets extremely well at long range? Do you like to run out in the open and ambush a group of enemies, or are you a stealthy assassin? Noticing how you play can be an important factor in your weapon choices. 2. ''Pick weapons suitable to your fighting style.''You wouldn't want to use a weapon more suited for long range or with a low firerate for CQC. Conversely, you wouldn't want to use a high-firerate + high recoil weapon for extremely long ranges (and you certainly don't want to try and snipe across the map with a shotgun). If you're an stealth-based person, go for weapons that have a W-Task that provides a silencer. If you like to go for long range, you have two options: If you can get headshots/longshots very easily and a good camper, sniper rifles are your best bet. If not, you can settle for long range assault rifles: SCAR-L and AUG A3 are two good long-range (lower tiers) assault rifles. If you find yourself in CQC a lot, look for weapons with high firerates + low recoil. If you're not good at aiming down sights (ADS), you can rely on hipfiring with a shotgun. For other situations, an assault rifle is great for the all-around player. 3. ''Only permanently modify weapons you plan to use on a regular basis.This tip is extremely important. It's better to spend a ton of credits on repairing a weapon you're not good with, than to permanently modify it when you could've saved the hard-earned GP for a better weapon. The only time I recommend permanently modifying all your weapons is if you can afford to purchase all that GP. 4. Make sure you have at least ONE weapon that is permanently modified. ''This tip relates to the previous one because you might've noticed that I said "spending a ton of credits". Well, what good is repairing your weapons if, say, you miss all of your targets, and your weapon is extremely deteriorated? Having at least one weapon (one that you're comfortable with) perm. modified will help you to gain credits without worrying about weapon deterioration. 5. ''Try, IF, AND ONLY IF possible, to unlock all 5 weapon loadout sets.'' This isn't a necessity, and most of the time you can probably get away with one or two sets. However, if you can afford it, go for all 5 weapon loadout sets. This will help WONDERS in combat; as you begin to adapt to multiple circumstances, you can equip the suitable loadout for the situation. Now, don’t try and unlock all 5 loadouts if you’re first starting the game. I only recommend doing this for if you have at least one weapon of every type (e.g. assault rifle, shotgun, SMG, etc.) In-game Tips: (coming soon) TeamElimination: 1. Be a team player. Your team is there to protect you (if you are VIP); make the most of it. Don't abandon your team. If you have to protect your VIP, stick with your teammates. Protect your teammates as well; good players will always watch out for flankers from the opposing team. 2. Flank when the opportunity arises. Flanking is basically when you go behind enemy lines unnoticed. This is best accomplished with silenced weapons; however, I have done it numerous times with unsilenced weapons. The hardest thing about flanking is resisting the want to kill enemies that don't see you. Even if your weapon is silenced, don't fire. It'll give away your position. 3. Use knife whenever possible for taking out the VIP. The knife is the strongest weapon in the game, and is an awesome weapon to use in conjunction with flanking. If you find yourself close to the VIP's position, and no one has noticed you, instead of trying to fill the VIP with bullets, try and get up close and personal. Chances are, you'll be close enough to hit him with your knife, and also too close for his hipfiring to have any effect. 4. Watch for enemy sightings (spawn points). This is a crucial tip, as it will help you to strategize your attacks on the opposing team. The best way to do this is to stay at a distance and note where your enemies appear the most. Also, note your teammate's position and direction. If you notice that your teammates keep disappearing on a certain part of the map, tread cautiously; there is a high chance that enemies are there. 5. Use your sonar and mortar strikes responsibly. Don't throw a sonar or a mortar unless you are sure there are enemies there. That way, you can help your team locate your enemies, and also, you don't waste precious resources (especially with mortar). 6. Use the radio. The radio is there for a purpose: to help you communicate with your teammates. Radio frequently about your position, where enemies are located, etc. Communication can be a crucial factor in making or breaking a TeamElimination. 7. Know the map. Knowing the map can also help you decide how to use the environment to your advantage, and also identify hotspots (areas where enemies go to most frequently). As your knowledge of the map increases, your strategies will improve, and so will your gameplay. 8. Make sure you have a balanced team. I was once on a team where there were at least 4 snipers, and another time I was on a team where there were a bunch of assault riflers and no snipers. The second situation would be best in a CQ map, such as Evac or Terminal, but on a Lighthouse, Interchange or OldSawmill, this would be drastic, provided the enemy team has one really good sniper. A good balanced team has usually only one or two snipers, and everyone else has a close to midrange weapon. Deathmatch: 1. KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR WEAPON. I've had terrible performance in Deathmatches because I was never really good at using my weapons. For Deathmatch, you want to use weapons that are suited for CQC, such as SMGs and shotguns, or any weapon that has a high rate of fire. 2. KNOW THE MAP. This is another important tip for Deathmatch. If you know the insides and outsides of a map, it will help you a lot, as you will know different ways to evade enemies as you transverse the map, and also affect your weapon choices. 3. Learn how to hipfire. Believe it or not, I didn't have good performance in Deathmatches until I learned how to hipfire. Hipfiring in CQC is crucial, because you may never know whether an enemy is around the next corner. If you are surprised by an enemy in CQC, hipfire. Shotgunners are notorious for hipfiring, but I've taken out many shotgunners with my MP5K SilentOps thanks to knowing how to hipfire. 4. Use your grenade and supports whenever possible (sonar, mortar strikes). In Deathmatch, your position on the leaderboard is not based on how many kills you make; it's based on your variety of kills/killstreaks, etc. Knowing how and when to use it will help you to win in Deathmatch. 5. Watch the radar map. There's a chance that a person with an unsilenced weapon can be near or approaching you. When they fire, their position will display for a brief moment on the radar screen. Use this to your advantage, whether it's to approach the person head-on or attempt to flank them. Take note, however, that flanking in Deathmatch is '''not recommended'. TacticalConquest: 1. Know the map. This is perhaps the most time-consuming tip, since TacticalConquest matches have the largest maps. Knowing the map will help you to decide how to best approach a neutral or enemy-captured position. 2. Watch out for snipers. Snipers are notorious in TacticalConquest; in fact, it is essentially a guarantee that there is at least TWO snipers in a single match. Taking note of where your teammates die most frequently can help you look out for snipers. If possible, try to take out any snipers before advancing on a position. 3. If you plan to be a sniper, don't camp unless you are 100% sure that you will not be seen. If you plan to camp, make sure you're using a silenced weapon; if you are unsure whether your weapon is silenced or not, don't camp. If you're watching over a position or area, move around frequently, for two reasons. One, you don't want other snipers to spot where you're camping, and it'll help you in case someone surprises you from behind. Also, make sure you have an automatic pistol on you, especially if you're not a noscoper. 4. USE THE RADIO. The radio is your best friend in TacticalConquest. It allows you to warn your teammates of nearby enemies, and whether the area around a position is clear. TargetDesignation: In TargetDesignation, your goal as USEC is to prevent BEAR from planting a beacon, and to defuse it if they successfully place the beacon. Your job as BEAR is to try and place the beacon without USEC interference. This gamemode is a little bit of a combination of Deathmatch and TeamElimination; however, if you are killed, you have to wait until the round ends before you can respawn. 1. Watch your surroundings A LOT. You don't want to be surprised by an enemy; once you're killed, you're killed. 2. If you're on BEAR, try to place the beacon as quickly as possible, and defend the beacon, but make sure you don't stay close to the beacon; when the beacon explodes, you lose points to suicide (I learned that the hard way). If you're USEC, try to kill all BEAR agents, but as soon as they place the beacon, try to defuse it ASAP; your team automatically wins the game by default. 3. If you're lucky, you may be able to get a Sonar, as killstreaks carry over to the next round (as long as you stayed alive the entire round). Use it to locate the opposing team and gain points. Category:Tips